Pánico
by MPC11
Summary: Mi nombre es Mark Phillips, les contaré mi historia sobre como el mundo se pudrió, sobre cómo vi gente morir. Sobre cómo sobreviví a los "caminantes".
1. Capítulo 1

"**Hola compañeros de ", me siento muy orgulloso al publicar un nuevo fic que ya no es en base a un anime, sino a una serie muy famosa de E.U.A, espero que lo disfruten y que dejen sus reviews. Espero que este fic sea de su gusto y que cada vez más personas lo vayan leyendo.**

_**Este fic casi no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de The Walking Dead, ha sido modificada y los personajes son diferentes. Por favor respeto.**_

**Que lo disfruten…**__

Mi nombre es Mark Phillips, no creo que mi vida sea muy diferente a la de los demás, ya que ahora el mundo es un infierno. Esta es mi historia, de cómo todo se volvió una pesadilla, cómo vi a gente morir, el tiempo en el sentí pánico; de cómo sobreviví a los "caminantes".

**Pánico**

**Capítulo #1**

Recuerdo que todos pensaron que sería una época especial en la ciudad de Atlanta; el timbre del colegio sonó, para avisar el fin del día escolar, pero no solo eso, sino que era el inicio de las vacaciones de verano. Todos salieron corriendo a la salida, en el salón en el que estudiaba, estaba en el tercer piso de un edificio. Yo estaba muy emocionado, mi banca esta en el muro que tenía ventanas. Aunque tomé mi mochila rápidamente vi que en la calle habían dos patrullas, de inmediato pensé que se trataba de Carl Grimes (un amigo y compañero de salón), ya que su padre era policía; pero lo dejé y me fui a la salida.

Cuando estaba en la entrada del colegio vi que Carl estaba llorando en frente de su madre que estaba inclinada hablando con él. Pero, ¿por qué su padre no estaba ahí?, el siempre iba a recogerlo. Pero eso no me importó ya que eran vacaciones y quería empezar a disfrutarlas.

Siempre tomaba un camión para ir a mi casa, no estaba muy lejos pero tampoco cerca, pero duraría mucho si iba caminando, así que esa era la forma más rápida. Mi casa era de dos pisos y normal, como cualquiera, esta se ubicaba en una vecindad tranquila. Cuando llegue a la calle de mi hogar vi a mis amigos que estaban en frente de la casa de uno de ellos.

Ellos me saludaron, querían que fuera a jugar con ellos soccer. Yo les dije que primero me tenía que cambiar, dos casas más adelante entré a la mía.

-¡Ya llegué!- avisé a mi madre que creía que estaba en la cocina por el olor a comida.

De la puerta principal hay un corredor largo que termina hasta que hay otra puerta que da al patio, en la parte izquierda, en medio del pasillo había unas escaleras que dan al piso superior y un poco delante de estas estaba la puerta del sótano; y del lado derecho primero estaba la entrada a la cocina y un metro después estaba la sala de estar.

-¡Bienvenido!- mi mamá me respondió- ¡estoy en la cocina!- estaba en lo correcto.

Me dirigí a la cocina; este era un cuarto un poco grande, lo suficiente como para que cupieran una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas alrededor (de los cuales nunca pregunté de estaban hechas), el refrigerador blanco que tenía dos partes: la del refrigerador y el congelador; este tenía en la puerta del congelador algunos recuerdos de a los lugares a donde hemos ido como: Nueva York, Cancún (México), Houston y otras que no recuerdo. También en una pared estaba la lacena, en el fondo debajo de la ventana estaba el fregadero; también había una estufa que en su parte de abajo había un horno y los estantes alrededor. En la parte derecha de la cocina estaba la puerta que daba a la lavandería que esta si era pequeña.

-¿Cómo te fue en el colegio, cariño?- mi mamá estaba en frente de mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien gracias, al fin empezaron las vacaciones- no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

-Claro que sí- a mi mamá le hacía feliz que yo fuera feliz.

-¿Qué preparaste de comer?

-Un rico espagueti.

El nombre mi madre era Clare Jones (su nombre de soltera), la amaba con todo mi corazón. Ella también me amaba, siempre cuidaba de mí y nos divertíamos mucho.

-¿Va a venir mi papá?- yo me senté una silla con el plato y cubiertos en frente de mi.

-Sí, creo que no tarda en…- escuché la puerta cerrarse- aquí está.

Vi a mi padre entrando a la cocina, vestía con un traje elegante, era muy alto y ancho. Cuando entró a la cocina el sacudió mi cabello. Su nombre era Evan Phillips. Yo lo quería mucho, siempre me apoyaba en todo lo que hiciera, era muy gracioso conmigo y era un padre muy cariñoso.

-Ya llegue familia- mi padre le dio un beso a mi madre.

Seguido nos pusimos a comer, me parecía que todo era perfecto con una vida perfecta, pero igual que un sueño, alguna vez tiene que desaparecer.

Recuerdo que pasaron dos días después del inicio de vacaciones; yo regresé a casa en autobús en la tarde ya que había ido al cine con mis amigos. Estaba nublado y recuerdo que había visto en el camino carros y camiones moviéndose rápido y haciendo mucho tráfico; ¿Acaso había algún evento importante? Que ingenuas ideas tenía en mente, jamás imaginaba de lo que sucedía.

Entrando a la casa vi a mi madre y a mi padre corriendo de un lado a otro, ¿por qué?, cuando fui a la sala de estar vi que en la tele grande puesta en unos grandes cajones veía que pasaban las noticias. Pude ver que habían soldados disparando a personas, creía que otra vez la gente hacía revueltas, pero, jamás había visto a soldados disparando a personas; también veía que las personas iban contra los soldados por montones y los tiraban contra el suelo, estaba a punto de ver el título de esas grabaciones.

-¡Mark!- mi mamá llegó rápidamente y apagó la tele por el botón de encendido- ¡No veas eso!- Mi mamá me llevó hacia afuera y luego al carro que estaba estacionado horizontalmente en el calla de lado de la cera; no era un carro grande pero si de un tamaño normal; recuerdo que era de color plateado, pero no que tipo era. Me metió y en la parte de atrás en el asiento derecho y me abrochó el cinturón.

-No te vayas a mover- mamá cerró la puerta.

Vi cómo mi papá llevo unas cuatro maletas (dos las llevaba en las manos y las otras dos debajo de los brazos), hasta meterlas en la cajuela y luego regresó, enseguida mi mamá llegó y se metió al carro en el asiento del copiloto, estaba agitada, me preguntaba ¿por qué estaban empacando, y porqué con tanta prisa?

-¿A dónde vamos mamá?

-No lo sé- a la pregunta mi mamá se volvió preocupada.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-¡No lo sé!- me asusté a la brutalidad de la respuesta- Lo lamento hijo, deja que tu padre venga.

Miré hacia la entrada y vi a mi papá cargando con una sola bolsa, que estaba llena de pistolas, lo sé porque un día que bajé al sótano los había visto, desde entonces me habían prohibido entrar. Escuché el sonido de la bolsa meterse a la cajuela, y enseguida mi papá entró al carro, pero volteé de nuevo a la casa y me di cuenta de algo al que le había dado importancia.

-Papá, dejaste la puerta abierta- que tonto era al pensar que eso importaba.

-Eso no importa- papá encendió el auto y arrancó rápidamente, íbamos muy rápido. Escuchaba cosas extrañas en la radio, sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

-_"Se han reportado que se han visto a gente enloquecida atacando a los habitantes de Atlanta, se ha comentado se estas personas se los están comiendo vivos, se les advierte a la genta que se quede encerradas en sus casas, tape las ventanas, asegure las puertas y prepare armas.- _Mis padres pusieron más atención a la voz de la radio- _"Nos dicen que los ataques a las personas no funcionan ya que no mueren.- _La voz se hizo más triste- _"Creo que éste será la última transmisión, ya que se puede decir que este es el fin del mundo, soy…_- papá apagó inmediatamente la radio.

-Que tonterías.

-¿Papá a donde vamos?

-No lo sé campeón- me fijé que mi padre estaba mirando por el retrovisor- Necesito pensar.

-¿Por qué vamos tan rápido?

-Quiero prevenir el tráfico- debí saber que era una mentira, pero su voz estaba calmada.

-¿Por qué llevas las armas?- debí haberme callado.

-¡Ahora no Mark!- yo me puse triste por la forma de contestarme.

Preferí no hablar más así que me quede callado y mire por la venta que tenía junto a mí y me pareció extraño lo que veía. Ya estábamos en un puente para pasar varias calles, y pude ver en las calles de abajo que todos los carros estaban chocados y detrás de los que ya estaban venían otros más con un inútil intento de escapar, pero solamente lograban pegarse con otros y detenerse. Pero lo más extraño que había visto es que las personas estaban siendo atacadas por otras, no lograba ver como era la masacre, pero si noté cómo se atacaban los unos a otros.

Preferí no preguntar, además creo que tal vez no comprendí bien lo que había visto o solo estaba tan impactado que no tenía fuerza para hablar.

-El rancho- mi padre le comentó a mi mamá.

-¿Cuál rancho?- ella respondió.

-El rancho de mi tío Zack, debemos de alejarnos lo más que podamos de las ciudades, por lo menos hasta que termine esto.

-Necesitaremos más comida.

-Es una granja. Estamos hablando de mi tío- papá quería que mi mamá entendiera sobre cómo era mi tío Zack- Seguramente tiene muchísima comida en su granja, tiene un sótano y un granero, si nos medimos podremos sobrevivir muchísimo tiempo.

Recuerdo a mi tío Zack, es un señor que le gusta vivir en granjas y ganar dinero vendiendo ganado y de lo que cosechaba, entrenaba caballos para poder venderlos y corrieran en carreras. Mi tío siempre guardaba mucha comida, porque él creía que en el 2012 el mundo se iba a acabar, creo que se equivocó ya que empezó el 02 de Diciembre del 2013.

-¡No veas hijo!- mi madre me gritó muy fuerte para que aunque ya habíamos pasado el puente, no siguiera viendo la matanza, así solo voltee para el frente y cerré los ojos muy fuerte.

Los empecé a abrir lentamente y pude ver que ya estábamos en una calle muy ancha para salir de la ciudad, los carros se movían con lentitud, tal parece que la calle estaba repleta, nosotros nos ubicamos en la lateral izquierda de la calle, y vi que en el sentido contrario de esta enorme calle extremadamente muy pocos carros pasaban para regresar a la ciudad, tal vez solamente unos cuatro o cinco. La división entre un carril y el otro era por unos soldados y sus camionetas que se alineaban en línea recta, no queríamos violar sus reglas ya que no queríamos que nos arrestaran.

No nos faltaba mucho para salir de la ciudad para ir a la carretera, pero por el movimiento del tráfico debíamos esperar un rato. Pero algo nos pasó por sorpresa, oímos un fuerte sonido y tratamos de ver de dónde venía y se vio muy claro que a una gran distancia un fuego se elevó dejando humo; tal vez un auto chocó, yo pensaba. Pero en seguida vimos que la gente empezó a correr en la misma calle pero del lado contrario de los autos, pasando en medio de estos y gritando asustados. Los soldados fueron corriendo hacia donde ocurrió el accidente.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntó mi madre a mi padre.

-No tengo idea- contestó.

En seguida escuchamos disparos y todos nos asustamos inclinándonos un poco por los sonidos.

-Voy a ver que pasa- mi padre apenas abrió la puerta.

-Papá no salgas- tenía miedo de que algo le fuera pasar, me imaginaba que este era la calle que había visto hace rato y que le podría pasar algo.

-Tranquilo campeón, no iré a ningún lado- eso me tranquilizó un poco, pensaba que al menos mi papá no corría ningún riesgo.

Mi papá salió del carro y se paró detrás de la puerta para ver qué pasaba, duró un pequeño momento y entonces rápidamente entró con pánico.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- mi padre rápidamente se abrochó el cinturón.

Pero seguía viendo por mi ventana como la gente corría y gritaba, y seguía escuchando los ruidosos disparos. Yo ya estaba contemplando lo ocurrido incluso cuando mi papá empezaba a encender el auto.

Vi que una persona era lanzada por otra hacia mi ventana y fue horrible ver como la persona que lanzó, se lanzó sobre la lanzada y le arrancó un trozo de carne con una mordida.

**¿Qué les pareció el inicio de mi nuevo fic? Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews. Pero voy a tomar en cuenta sus opiniones queridos lectores, así que les voy a dar la oportunidad a ustedes que me den sugerencias sobre cómo seguir este fic, si es que acaso dan sus opiniones, utilizaré la idea más creativa. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Capítulo 2

"**Hola compañeros de ", hoy les traigo otro capítulo de mi fic, que tal parece que desde que lo publiqué, ha llamado un poquito la atención, y espero que vaya en aumento. Me siento muy feliz porque en el primer capítulo recibí reviews, y eso me inspiró. Aquí tengo mis agradecimientos a…**

**Guest (no estoy seguro si ese es un nombre de la página o un anónimo): Gracias por tu review, por supuesto que la seguiré, habrá mucho más de donde leer.**

**1pikachu1: Gracias por tus comentarios. Claro que a lo mejor tenga algunos errores, pero incluso algunos de esos errores, (que creo que ya se cuales son) los hice a propósito. Aquí alimentaré tus ansias con este nuevo cap. Y espero que los disfrutes. Si tienes recomendaciones o críticas, por supuesto que los tomaré en cuenta.**

**Hotarubi86: En serio agradezco tu comentario, y también por abrir nuevos horizontes. Sabía muy bien que Carl no estudiaba en Atlanta, pero ya que este fic es modificado, lo cambié un poquito para tener relaciones con los personajes originales. Y también hice a propósito la fecha del A.Z, ya que la fecha de este, es la fecha de cuando terminé o publiqué este fic. Trataré de tomar en cuanta tus recomendaciones, ya que en este fic quiero que mi personaje se relacione con los originales. Agradezco mucho tus críticas y recomendaciones, si hay más, con gusto los leeré.**

**Disfruten del nuevo cap. **

**Capítulo #2**

Ver toda la sangra que no dejaba de escurrir por mi ventana, escuchar el fuerte grito de dolor, ver como la carne se separaba de la carne, no entendía porque una persona le haría eso a otra. A pesar de lo terrorífico que era no podía cerrar los ojos y taparme los oídos, yo seguía viendo.

-¡Sujétense!- oí gritar a mi papá pero no le puse atención.

El carro arrancó con mucha fuerza y velocidad que me empujó hacia atrás, ya no vi aquel asesinato ya que lo dejamos atrás, mi papá fue muy listo, pasó por en medio de dos camionetas de los soldados, no nos podían detener ya que los soldados no estaban. Cuando pasamos al siguiente carril mi papá arrancó y no paró, yo vi a mi derecha la fila de carros, y también veía que la gente corría e iba siendo atacada por otras, la misma situación.

-¡No mires!- mi mamá me ordenó, así que volví a cerrar los ojos muy fuerte, solamente escuchaba el sonido del carro moviéndose a gran velocidad.

Ya no sé cuánto cerré los ojos, tal vez por dos minutos, pero tampoco sabía en que parte estábamos.

-Ya los puedes abrir- mi mamá me avisó cariñosamente poniendo su mano derecha en mi rodilla, yo no dije nada.

-Tendremos que parar a King County, deberemos recoger municiones para las pistolas- mi padre habló después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Pero no tenemos ya suficientes?- mi mamá preguntó.

-Las armas o tienen munición a excepción de una, no duraremos nada con solamente balas ya puestas en una sola

-Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Por qué tarde?- yo quería hacer la misma pregunta, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella escena que vi.

-Puede ser que esté sucediendo lo mismo allá, cuando terminemos, iremos al rancho.

Me había preocupado aún más, creía que iba presenciar la misma escena que en el tráfico.

( - )

Habíamos entrado en King County, debí habérmelo esperado, cuando llegamos vi las calles repletas de gente corriendo de un lado a otro asustada y otras siguiéndolas, las calles estaban muy activas, ya que los carros iban muy rápido, igual nosotros, pero todos se iban por donde podían. Teníamos que llegar a la tienda de armas, pasamos por un parque extenso, pasamos muy rápido, pero vi que un cuerpo estaba partido a la mitad en el césped, pero no estaba muerto, muerta, me había dado cuenta que por la mitad que aún tenía y su cabello largo, lleno de sangre, que era mujer. Esta movía sus brazos lentamente, ya no vi nada más ya que ya habíamos pasado el parque.

Luego pasamos por el hospital, nos habíamos detenido bruscamente, por un choque que había ocurrido, mi papá trataba de ir en reversa para poder rodear el accidente, el auto se agitaba pero no nos movíamos, nos quedamos parados a la otra parte de la calle, en frente del hospital. Vi que soldados entraban en la puerta grande del hospital y empecé a escuchar disparos, muchos, pero, no tenía sentido, el matar a personas inocentes y a heridos en un hospital; seguido de esto vi que personas que caminaban rápido y estaban desfiguradas de varias partes de sus cuerpos, también muy pálidos y con las ropas con sangre y dañadas. Jamás supe qué pasó exactamente en ese edificio.

Algo me distrajo, unas pequeñas manchas que habían aparecido en mi ventana, aun que era pequeñas, pude distinguir su color, rojo. No abría la puerta ni la ventana, pero miré lo que pude para descubrir el por qué nos movíamos: La llanta trasera izquierda estaba aplastando a una persona que sangraba por la boca y no dejaba de moverse y hacer un sonido de sonámbulo hacia el carro.

-¡Papá estas aplastando a alguien!- estaba preocupado por aquella persona que debía estar sufriendo.

Mi papá se asomó por su ventana hacia atrás en la parte de abajo del carro.

-Gracias por avisarme- mi papá hizo unas maniobras con las que hizo que el carro se hiciera para adelante y luego fuera de reversa pero en otra dirección, el auto dio un pequeño brinco, pero seguido de eso no paso nada ya que pudimos rodear el accidente, entonces nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha.

( - )

Minutos más tarde llegamos a una tienda de armas que estaba en frente de un estacionamiento pegado junto a otras dos tiendas que no les di importancia; esta tienda parecía que estaba casi llena, la gente seguía corriendo frenética, pero ya no habían personas matándose unas a otras, estas iban de un lado a otro cargando diferentes cosas, llevando a niños cargando o de la mano, cada quien estaba en su plan de vivir, de estar triste y pensativo, pasé a estar asustado, no quería encontrarme con esas cosas, esos monstruos.

-Quédense aquí, ahora vuelvo- mi papá se dirigió a mi mamá y a mí.

-Te puedo acompañar- yo dije rápidamente.

-¡No, es muy peligroso!

Mi papá salió del carro, cerró la puerta de este y entró en la tienda. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, estaba muy asustado de que le fuera a pasar algo ya que él estaba en una tienda de armas, podría pasar lo impensable. No me lo había esperado, escuché un disparo muy fuerte que mi mamá también escuchó y se sobresaltó por el susto; yo estaba invadido por el miedo con las lagrimas a punto de salir, y pensé tan rápido que no pensé en que muriera, salí del carro, incluso escuche a mi mamá ordenarme que me detuviera, pero si apenas pensé que era un eco en todo el ruido de la gente corriendo y gritando.

Entré a la tienda que era grande con estantes que contenían balas para pistolas y otros artefactos de casería, no lo contemplé muy bien, pero si veía a la gente saliendo rápidamente de la tienda gritando, yo trataba de buscar a mi papá pero no lo encontraba, así me empecé a mover por la tienda corriendo, cuando tropecé, me di cuenta que en donde había caído había sangre, vi espantado mis manos, como si hubiera matado a alguien, pero no fui yo, que momento tan mas terrorífico para mí, me daba la vuelta lentamente para ver con quien me había tropezado, rogaba con que no fuera él, pero cada centímetro que giraba la cabeza me daban más ganas de llorar, nadie me podía ayudar, la tienda ya estaba vacía.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras en el carro!- me tomó del brazo y me llevó cargando, mi nariz en su hombro reconocí su olor, mis oídos reconocían su voz y finalmente mi vista admiró su rostro.

Jamás me había sentido tan aliviado, el mundo se volvió lento cuando sentía tanta paz, mi papá me puso en el carro y me abrochó en el cinturón, no me podía mover, debe ser que mi cuerpo estaba muy relajado.

Sentí el auto moverse y vi como mi mamá me movía la rodilla desde el asiento delantero, gritándome, no la podía escuchar, que rara situación, me sentía débil, pero feliz.

Seguramente me desmayé.

( - )

No estoy seguro si ya había despierto pero cuando desperté, me sentí raro, con frío, estaba acostado boca abajo mirando hacia mi izquierda. ¿Ahora en dónde estoy?

Mi visión era borrosa no podía distinguir bien, veía un camión, uno de gasolina, volteado, a unos tres metros a la izquierda de mí, ¿en dónde estaban mis papás? En seguida vi una figura que se descubrió a un lado del camión y vino hacia mí caminando, que bien eran mi papá, yo pensaba, cada vez que la figura se acercaba más, lo podía ver con claridad, cuando estaba si apenas a un metro de mi, supe que me había equivocado, era uno de esos monstruos, su rostro era verdoso y con sangre en su boca, su ropa estaba rasguñada y muy sucia.

Sabía exactamente que me iba a suceder, me haría lo mismo que aquel sujeto, seguramente sentiré mucho dolor, estaba asustado, pero sin poder moverme o gritar, cuando el monstruo se inclino a pocos centímetro de mí para tomarme, pero mi vista se había oscurecido por un líquido que no pude ver mi muerte.

Nada ha cambiado en mis sentidos, ahora mi oído empezaba a recuperar, escuché pisadas muy rápidas hacia mí, sentí que me tomaban, seguramente ese era el monstruo, ¿por qué se había tardado tanto en tomarme? Siento el aire rosándome mi nuca y siento que me estoy agitando y también una presión en la espalda y en mis piernas, casi en mi trasero.

Sea cualquiera que sea el líquido en mis ojos, se había secado, logre abrir mis ojos muy poco, ¿estaba corriendo? No, no siento que esté moviendo mis piernas, vi que me estaba alejando del camión, que estaba junto a nuestro carro, los dos volteados y gravemente golpeados en la orilla de la carretera, salía fuego, no supe de donde, pero ya estaba a una distancia aceptable del accidente cuando vi que explotaron.

El aire me aventó muy fuerte y caí al suelo.

**Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo, por favor dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me inspira a seguir ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
